


Child Prodigy

by KAL (JadeElite)



Category: Backstage Pass (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OC, OC x Benito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElite/pseuds/KAL
Summary: This is a side plot to my Welcome to Steel City plot; http://archiveofourown.org/works/13661922The main details can be found in it's summary, this one focuses on the character Millie from the OC group I created for this game. For more information about this character refer to the main plot fic





	Child Prodigy

Boring. Boring. Boring.  
I trudge through my day, this first week has been nothing but review so far. Why do we have to spend so much time on absolutely nothing? Even in the classes that aren’t stuck in the past, I’ve managed to glean most of the knowledge taught in the lecture by reading through the textbook. The first thing I did on syllabus day I made a quick note of the attendance policies in my classes, if I don’t have to be there, I don’t want to be. My literature class is at least tolerable. On the first day the professor walked in with a no bullshit attitude and dove headfirst into the material the moment he walked in the door, and he at least can make the lectures not just a regurgitation of the text books.  
I’ve just started my last class of the day, intro to Calc. I tried to enroll in some of the higher-level math courses, but didn’t meet the pre-req’s, and had already missed the deadline for the exemption exam. I’ve carefully situated myself in the middle row, next to the window. While the professor talks, I stare lazily out the window. It’s nice out, there are even birds chirping.  
There is a small crowd gathered around the student union. Their excitement piques my interest. I watch, and it’s soon revealed what all the hub bub is about when the crowd parts to reveal a boy, who may be about my age, fanning out a deck of cards. A girl reaches for one, but the entire thing goes up in a puff of smoke. The crowd gasps, and the girl finds a card in her back pocket. Whatever was on the card sets the entire crowd into a round of applause. I sit up straighter, watching more intently, almost jealous. I’ve always wanted to see a magician up close. But I’m stuck in here, and he’s out there. The eraser of my pencil finds its way to my mouth, chewing on them is a disgusting habit I’ve never managed to break.  
I can’t tear my eyes away from the boy, and it might be my imagination, but I think I catch him looking at me too.  
“Alright, now that we’ve covered this, the next couple of classes will mostly be review.” My professor says, drawing my attention. “Feel free to skip the next couple lectures if you feel comfortable with the material. Anybody who feels confident can head out now.”  
I jump out of my seat, drawing a few stares. This must be luck, if I had to stay till the end of class I certainly would have missed my chance at seeing the magic boy. Before running off I do scribble something in my notebook, tear out the page, and shove the book in my bag. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I quickly head to the door. “Thank you, Ma’am!” I say as I pass the older woman.  
“Enjoy your day Millie.” She says kindly, and I catch a “Ah to be young again,” as I leave the room.  
By the time I’ve gotten outside I’m in a full sprint. The crowd is beginning to dissipate by the time I reach them, and my heart drops. Frantically scanning the people in search of the boy, I move quickly amongst the people in a desperate search.  
I’m beginning to lose hope, when I find myself side crashing into someone, and we’re both sent to the ground.  
“Hey, watch where you’re going!” I begin to complain, turning towards the source of my fall. My heart quickens, and I stare in shock and glee.  
“Sorry about that.” The magician boy smiles weakly. “I got a little distracted looking for someone. Are you okay.” He leaps to his feet quickly enough, brushing off his pants before offering me a hand.  
“I’m fine, sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you.” I take his hand, letting him help me to my feet. “I was in a rush, was hoping I could…” Looking around I realize there is really nobody left. “Guess I missed the show, huh?” I dust the grass off my legs, straighten my skirt, and check that my wallet is still firmly attached to my belt.  
“You haven’t missed a thing!” The boy flourishes his hands and a deck of cards appears. “Now, Millie, may I call you Millie?” I gasp, he grins and fans the cards out for me. “Pick a card for me, will you?” Briefly I wonder if it’s the same trick from when I watched before. When I reach for the deck it doesn’t disappear, so I pluck a card from it. “Now I want you to look at it, and think really hard about what it is.” Four of Clubs, simple enough to remember.  
“Alright, now what?” I love magic, even the simplest tricks make my heart race. There’s something about the wonder of illusions and sleight of hand that makes the world a bit of more whimsical place.  
“Are you sure you’re thinking hard enough?” The boy says with a quizzical look. I know it’s not real, but when a magician is good enough to make you question it, that’s what makes it fun.  
“Yes, I promise I am!”  
“Strange, can you look at it again? Maybe you were mistaken?” He seems genuinely concerned.  
Reluctantly I look down at the card, and freeze, its blank now. “It’s… gone?”  
“What? That’s weird, let me see.” He starts to take the card from me, as my fingers uncurl I gasp yet again. “Oh, looks like you were thinking too hard about it.” He laughs, while I stare at the Four of Clubs pattern printed onto my hand.  
“How?” I giggle, then look up at his smiling face.  
“Can’t tell.” He presses a finger to his lips. “Magician’s code and all.”  
I think for a moment. “You pressed the ink into my hand when you helped me up.” I smirk, turning the blank side of the card to face him. “Heat activated?”  
He stares at me in surprise. “Yeah, is it that obvious?” There’s disappointment in his voice.  
“No, I’m just observant.” I say proudly. I wonder why the boy is here, by the looks of him he should be stuck in some high-school classroom at this time of day. I hadn’t heard anything about another child prodigy at this school. “So, you know my name, but I don’t have the pleasure of knowing yours.”  
“Oh, right, how rude of me! I’m Benito, but you can call me Ben if you want.” He runs a hand through his green hair. “I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. If you’re smart enough to take classes here at your age, then seeing through a simple trick like that is child’s play.” He pauses. “How old are you anyways?”  
“I turned sixteen at the start of the past summer.” I pause, looking him over again. “What about you?”  
“Fifteen.” Ben absent mindedly shuffles through the cards.  
“Shouldn’t you be in school right now young man?” I tease.  
“Well you see, I finished high school, but didn’t really feel like doing the whole college thing.”  
“And yet here we meet upon the grounds of a college campus.”  
Benito laughs. “I find that college students really enjoy a show between their classes.”  
“How did you know I was a student here anyway? I could have been ditching.”


End file.
